


Sleepy Mary

by Bifteck F Buttford (bigbuddyb)



Category: Lovin' Sis (Webcomic)
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Food, Morning Sex, Multiple Endings, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Step-parents, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuddyb/pseuds/Bifteck%20F%20Buttford
Summary: Early one morning Mary bonds with her new stepfather over pancakes, and stuff.
Relationships: Mary/Lucy, Mary/Stepdad OC, OC/OC
Kudos: 23





	1. Why is no one wearing pants today??

**Author's Note:**

>   * Don't none of this is a good idea, with the possible exception of pancakes. Only in a fantasy setting will all these relationships and activities all turn out OK.
>   * I don't know how old Mary and Lucy are supposed to be canonicaly, I tend to guess high, but I'm pretty sure they're intended to be of age. Right? Yeah?
>   * [Liberaly inspired by this random Mary](http://baraag.net/@xierra099/104921044593042435). Mary's a sweet girl, maybe in the wrong comic, but she's having fun and that's all that matters.
>   * Mary, in this fic, is totally cool with everything in this fic. You decide what she decides she's ultimately cool with, but all options are mostly copy pasted.
>   * I don't believe they've ever appeared, but Mary probably has one or more parents. I tried to keep them vague except where it catered to my own personal tastes. The guy turned out pretty neurotic, which wasn't intentional.
>   * Minors, seriously, GTFO. This is solely intended for readers at least in their mid twenties, already lost causes.
>   * Sorry Xierra. 
> 


Maybe they were hasty, but the wedding was six months ago, and he was pretty sure this was a forever thing.

His wife was smart, strong, funny, and beautiful. She could still be painfully timid in _certain_ situations, but once you got her defenses down she was always passionate, enthusiastic, often _insatiable._ All he wanted to do with his life was to continue drawing that boldness out of her.

There was, of course, also her daughter.

Mary and he got along all right, they certainly liked each other. She was so much like her mother. But they'd only met a few months before the wedding and now he had to be some kind of father to this girl. That closeness just wasn't there.

She was _so much_ like her mother. Like his wife's younger self was living with them. He knew some of these feelings were... not right, surely misplaced affection for her mother, but still there.

Familiarity would come. Their lives together were just getting started. Things would normalize, best not to try and push things. Although...

That's why he was up early this Saturday flipping pancakes, slicing fruit, whipping cream. It was a small gesture. Special, but not too special. Normal special. Pancake Saturday.

"G'morning..." she appeared, rubbing her eyes. "Mom's in the shower she'll be down later" mumbling groggily.

He winced internally. He wasn't forcing Pancake Saturday, was he? She didn't usually have a problem getting up this early, could he be ruining her weekend?

"Is it too early for pancakes? You don't have to do this, you know-" Great, make it weird.

"No. I want pancakes." She paused, entering the kitchen "I was just up late- maybe I'll go back to bed later, maybe take some with me if that's okay?"

"Sure whatever you'd-" he saw what she was wearing "...like."

It wasn't _that_ unusual. They didn't always wear pants to Pancake Saturday, he was in boxers himself. But he'd _never_ seen her wear a shirt this short. With her arm raised, her belly button peeked out. Her underwear was on full display. This was that other girl's influence, that one that always seemed to be flashing her panties at him, so careless. Is this something he should be concerned with, as a parent? Should he be cool with it? It's really not a big deal, she should be comfortable in her own home. Why isn't her mom here? Showing so much skin she _really_ reminded him of her mother.

He shouldn't be staring.

He watched as she approached the cupboard, then stretched to reach a water glass. Her panties weren't quite fitting right, leaving one of her smooth cheeks totally exposed. This did him in. 

Once she got her water and turned back around she nearly did a spit-take. He watched her try to regain her composure, blushing furiously, she seemed to be staring down at his-

"Oh shhoot! Sorry! I'm sorry!" he turned back to the stove, stepping back and hunching over to better accommodate his massive erection. What was he, fourteen again? "I am so sorry. We should be wearing pants. _I_ should be wearing pants, you're fine, I'm sorry." His marriage was over.

He felt her hand on his arm, "No, it's okay. I don't mind, really."

He let her turn him back around and she subjected him to an even bigger shock, leaning up and pressing her lips to his. Mouth closed, it would be chaste if this wasn't _Mary._ Then she pulled back and smiled at him, "It's fine."

At this point he didn't consider it cheating. His wife's daughter, she was part of her mom. Or vice-versa, or something like that. It made sense at the time. So he leaned down and kissed her, and was not chaste. She reciprocated. She seemed to know what she was doing, but surely Mary couldn't have much experience with this sort of thing. Her hands clasped around his neck. Hesitant at first, his began to roam. Caressing first her face, waist, then thigh.

"Mnnh" she moaned into his mouth, needily. "Nnnn..." Her hips began to squirm.

Still reeling from these unexpected developments, but doing his best to cope, he decided the proper course of action was to bring a hand to the front of her panties. Gentle, but firm, he began to rub. 

"Ahhhh" keeping quiet she pulled back a bit, grabbing the counter for support. "Ah. Auhhh..." Eyes closed she kept humping into his hand. Now kissing her neck he proceeded to rub faster, harder, deeper until she came.

"Auhmmnnnnnnn!" maybe a little too loud. Both hands on the counter, bent over, breathing heavy.

Driven now, he tugged the slight wedgie out of her underwear. Then he tugged the rest of them down her thighs. Then he was pawing at her tight little rear. Rubbing, squeezing, spreading. He gave her a (mostly) gentle smack.

"Eep!" she jumped, and jiggled. He offered a quick peck of reassurance. "Heehehe" she wiggled her butt in appreciation. 

Reaching over to the counter he grabbed a fistful of whipped cream.

"Ah?!" she stiffened but did not protest when she felt the cream on her bottom. "Huh? Wh-what are you doing?" Fingers poked and prodded.

He stepped out of his boxers, grabbing Mary's hip with one hand and his cock with the other. He placed the head between her cheeks and poked at her anus.

His last bit of reason prompted him to ask, "Is this... okay?"

**Choose your own multiple choice!**

  * [**A:** Yes. (butt stuff) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654863/chapters/65097040)
  * [**B:** Well... (vaginal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654863/chapters/65148394)
  * [**C:** No, but... (oral)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654863/chapters/65148655)
  * [**D:** No. (none of the above) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654863/chapters/65152015)



Or stop reading here, I don't own you. 


	2. A. Yes to butt stuff

Mary nodded wordlessly but with desperate enthusiasm. Her stepdad couldn't see her face from here, but could almost feel the heat from her no doubt powerful blush. He could certainly feel the heat of her anus around his cockhead. He slowly began to push.

"Mmm-hnmm? Haaa~" she was taking it well. He wondered, could Mary have been experimenting? What might she have used? He knew her mother had one well-loved toy, but even he couldn't find her hiding place. She must have improvised with something... would it be rude to ask?

"Gosh. You're _so_ tight. Let me know if it's too much, but you're doing really good." She nodded again, he continued to push, grabbing her hips with both hands now.

"Unh. Ooof. Ah!" With most of his penis inside her now he straightened up, his significant height advantage pulling her with him so her bare feet now dangled just above the floor. He lifted her a bit higher, slowly pulling out. Then he pulled her back and thrust forward, gently, firmly, fully fucking his stepdaughter in the ass.

"Ahhh! Aw. Auuunnn..." She seemed to be enjoying herself. Was this something she had wanted before this morning? He'd had thoughts of her before but this was beyond anything he could have imagined.

"Ow." He stopped immediately. She wiggled, "No. Keep going." Had she always been so fearless? He shifted one hand underneath to her pussy, for support and other reasons, and resumed anally penetrating her. He was very practiced at this technique from intimate moments with her mom.

But this wasn't her mom. This was Mary's ass his thick cock was spreading. Kind, gentle, sweet, Mary. She came again. 

"Ha-AHHHH! Awwnnmmm" that was definitely too loud but neither cared, her petite body seizing up, trembling, clutching at his penis so hard. He fell back, pulling her with him into a conveniently placed chair he was only pretty sure was there. Thankfully, it was, and her full weight pressed down into his lap, around his cock. He unloaded a frankly obscene amount of semen inside her as his mind went utterly blank. Coming back, his first conscious thought was unusually coherent.

"I should buy a waffle maker."

They sat wordlessly for well over a minute before Mary finally pulled herself free of him, stepping out of her underwear and picking them up off of the floor.

"I gotta get cleaned up." She began to leave as he pulled his boxers over his deflating dick, now very much aware of the second hand whipped cream smeared about his crotch.

Then she stopped and turned back, hugging him tight. "Thank you. Daddy." That was new. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

That was when her mom entered, in a bath robe, hair still damp, cheerfully greeting them both by name. He also wished his wife a good morning by name as Mary stealthily scrambled around the kitchen island opposite her, panties in hand and ass full of cream not even trying for an excuse as to why she was going back to bed. Her mom let her go, approaching her husband whose panic was barely contained. She embraced him, only then did he notice she seemed almost as flustered as himself. 

"It's so good to see you two bonding. I didn't exactly expect... _this..._ " she grabbed his dick through his slightly damp boxers, "... but it looks like you both had fun." 

He learned two things at that moment. First, his heart must be in peak physical condition if that didn't kill him. Second, this family was _definitely_ going to last. 

**Epilogue**

Mary got back to her room just as Lucy, who had somehow crawled in her window last night, was waking up. Maybe, if she didn't think it was icky, she'd help her clean the whipped cream off her butt before they went down for pancakes.


	3. B. A nudge in the vag direction.

"Umm..." she reached back and grasped his manhood, dragging its creamy head a bit further down. Her stepdad couldn't see her face from here, but could almost feel the heat from her no doubt powerful blush. He could certainly feel the heat of her pussy. He briefly wondered if this made things more or less inappropriate as he slowly began to push. He'd best defer to her here. 

"Mmm-hnmm? Haaa~" she was taking it well. He wondered, could Mary have been experimenting? What might she have used? He knew her mother had one well-loved toy, but even he couldn't find her hiding place. She must have improvised with something... would it be rude to ask?

"Gosh. You're _so_ tight. Let me know if it's too much, but you're doing really good." She nodded again, he continued to push, grabbing her hips with both hands now.

"Unh. Ooof. Ah!" With most of his penis inside her now he straightened up, his significant height advantage pulling her with him so her bare feet now dangled just above the floor. He lifted her a bit higher, slowly pulling out. Then he pulled her back and thrust forward, gently, firmly, fully fucking his stepdaughter. 

"Ahhh! Aw. Auuunnn..." She seemed to be enjoying herself. Was this something she had wanted before this morning? He'd had thoughts of her before but this was beyond anything he could have imagined.

"Ow." He stopped immediately. She wiggled, "No. Keep going." Had she always been so fearless? He shifted his grip so one thumb was available to prod her anus. If she was anything like her mother she'd still appreciate some butt play.

But this wasn't her mom. This was Mary he was deflowering (surely..?). Kind, gentle, sweet, Mary. She came again. 

"Ha-AHHHH! Awwnnmmm" that was definitely too loud but neither cared, her petite body seizing up, trembling, clutching at his penis so hard. He fell back, pulling her with him into a conveniently placed chair he was only pretty sure was there. Thankfully, it was, and her full weight pressed down into his lap, around his cock. He unloaded a frankly obscene amount of semen inside her as his mind went utterly blank. Coming back, his first conscious thought was unusually coherent.

"I should buy a waffle maker."

They sat wordlessly for well over a minute before Mary finally pulled herself free of him, stepping out of her underwear and picking them up off of the floor.

"I gotta get cleaned up." She began to leave as he pulled his boxers over his deflating dick, now very much aware of the second hand whipped cream smeared about his crotch.

Then she stopped and turned back, hugging him tight. "Thank you. Daddy." That was new. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

That was when her mom entered, in a bath robe, hair still damp, cheerfully greeting them both by name. He also wished his wife a good morning by name as Mary stealthily scrambled around the kitchen island opposite her, panties in hand and ass full of cream not even trying for an excuse as to why she was going back to bed. Her mom let her go, approaching her husband whose panic was barely contained. She embraced him, only then did he notice she seemed almost as flustered as himself. 

"It's so good to see you two bonding. I didn't exactly expect... _this..._ " she grabbed his dick through his slightly damp boxers, "... but it looks like you both had fun." 

He learned two things at that moment. First, his heart must be in peak physical condition if that didn't kill him. Second, this family was _definitely_ going to last. 

**Epilogue**

Mary got back to her room just as Lucy, who had somehow crawled in her window last night, was waking up. Maybe, if she didn't think it was icky, she'd help her clean the whipped cream off her butt before they went down for pancakes.


	4. C. Okay to oral

"Umm..." she easily wiggled free from his grasp and turned to face him, though she gave him only a moment of eye contact before her attention was captured by his cream-topped cock.

"Uh... Maybe I.. Could you, um..." she was clearly having difficulties but seemed to have a plan in mind. Finally she just motioned for him to sit in a nearby chair. It was cool on his bare ass, but she's the boss. 

Mary kneeled down before him, and he started to get an idea of what she had in mind. She didn't hesitate before grabbing on to him, pulling, jerking, wagging, she seemed in awe. It did a little too much for his ego.

"Wow. So warm." she whispered. It seemed now she'd mostly forgotten the rest of him was there, well, that's fine too. Abruptly she leaned forward and slurped the whipped cream off in one motion, giggling as she sat back for a moment. 

"Is it alright... if I use my mouth?" What a question. 

"Yes! That's absolutely fine. Whatever you want to do, Cookie-Crumble... Cake?" He needed to work on his pet names. She didn't seem to mind.

Mary took a deep breath and latched onto his cock, sucking hard. _Hard._ Clearly she was familiar with the concept, may have seen it on the internet, but of course Mary wouldn't have any real experience. He wondered if it was possible to get a hickie of your dick (it was). 

"Ah! Woah, that's nice but a little hard. You can be a bit gentler, Mary."

She let up but didn't let go, looking up at him as her furious blush intensified, most of his cock protruding from her mouth. Once they made eye contact his heart melted. He ran a hand tenderly through her hair. 

" Mary... "

She smiled around him. Seeming to remember at that moment she added her hand back to the stimulation, jacking him slowly. It was far from a masterful blowjob, but he didn't last long before flooding her mouth with semen. 

When his senses returned she had a strange look on her face. She opened up to show him her mouth full of sperm. Must have learned this from the internet; he never thought Mary was looking at those types of things. Was that patriarchal of him??

"Gosh Mary, you really don't have to-" 

She swallowed. "Bleh." 

"...perform, like that, it's uh..." it was _really_ hot. 

"No, I wanted to." Still, she got up and grabbed a strawberry from the counter, jamming it in her mouth pretty quick. 

"I gotta get cleaned up." She picked her underwear off the floor and began to leave as he slowly slipped back into his own. Then she stopped and turned back, hugging him tight. "Thank you. Daddy." That was new. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

That was when her mom entered, in a bath robe, hair still damp, cheerfully greeting them both by name. He also wished his wife a good morning by name as Mary stealthily scrambled around the kitchen island opposite her, panties in hand and ass still smeared with cream not even trying for an excuse as to why she was going back to bed. Her mom let her go, approaching her husband whose panic was barely contained. She embraced him, only then did he notice she seemed almost as flustered as himself. 

"It's so good to see you two bonding. I didn't exactly expect... _this..._ " she grabbed his still sensitive dick through his boxers, "... but it looks like you both had fun." 

He learned two things at that moment. First, his heart must be in peak physical condition if that didn't kill him. Second, this family was _definitely_ going to last. 

**Epilogue**

Mary got back to her room just as Lucy, who had somehow crawled in her window last night, was waking up. Maybe, if she didn't think it was icky, she'd help her clean the whipped cream off her butt before they went down for pancakes.


	5. D. No (thanks)

"Umm..." she easily wiggled free from his grasp and turned to face him, though she gave him only a moment of eye contact before her attention was captured by his cream-topped cock.

"Uh... No, no thank you. Is that alright?" she was still transfixed by his cock.

"Of course, buddy." Buddy? Oof. "You don't ever have to do anything you don't want to do. No matter who wants you to. For, uh, sex stuff anyway. You still gotta do, like, responsibility stuff, of course. Baby." He smiled. That felt weirder than 'buddy'. 

"I gotta get cleaned up." She stepped free of her underwear and, picking them off the floor began to leave. Then she stopped and turned back, hugging him tight. "Thank you. Daddy." That was new. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

"I had a lot of fun."

That was when her mom entered, still steamy hot from the shower, cheerfully greeting them both by name. He also wished his wife a good morning by name while trying to quickly and coolly slip back in his boxers, hopefully still out of view. Mary stealthily scrambled around the kitchen island opposite her, panties in hand and ass still smeared with cream not even trying for an excuse as to why she was going back to bed. Her mom let her go, approaching her terrified husband who was trying to hide his fairly turgid member behind the counter. She embraced him, only then did he notice she wasn't just hot from the shower. 

"It's so good to see you two bonding. I didn't exactly expect... _this..._ " she quickly tugged his boxers back down "But if Mary's happy, I'm happy." With that she dropped to her knees and took her husband into her mouth.

He learned two things at that moment. First, his heart must be in peak physical condition if that didn't kill him. Second, this family was _definitely_ going to last. 

**Epilogue**

Mary got back to her room just as Lucy, who had somehow crawled in her window last night, was waking up. Maybe, if she didn't think it was icky, she'd help her clean the whipped cream off her butt before they went down for pancakes.


End file.
